


By the Light of the Night, It’ll All Seem Alright

by Brookeks



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Based on a fanart, Gen, Len dressing up as Dr. Frank N. Furter, Leonard Snart Being a Good Brother, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookeks/pseuds/Brookeks
Summary: When Lisa was a child, she got into musicals, so of course Len helped her to sneak into theatres whenever possible. But from all the musicals they went to see, the Rocky Horror Show was by far their favorite. When Len dresses up as Dr. Frank N. Furter for Lisa's18th birthday, a childhood dream comes true.





	By the Light of the Night, It’ll All Seem Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WacheyPena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wachey's Prompt Fills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839789) by [WacheyPena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena). 



> This is based on WacheyPena's [fanart of Len as Frank N. Furter](http://wacheypenaart.tumblr.com/post/160520672824/leonard-snart-in-full-frank-n-furter-get-up-from), because after I saw this awesomeness, the headcanons just wouldn’t leave my mind and I had to write this little ficlet. Enjoy!

 

The first time Lisa and Len had snuck out at night to go to one of Central City’s theatres was when Lisa had just turned eight years old. It was one of the last performances of _West Side Story_ in a small, rundown theatre near Keystone, with an amateur ensemble and where the tickets were cheap. Len had been saving the necessary money for months, only ever taking a bit so their father wouldn’t notice when something was missing. When they finally had enough money together, they waited for a night when they knew their father would go out to a bar, get drunk, and likely not return until dawn, too occupied with a one-night-stand or some sex workers.

And on this evening, one crispy night in October, the Snart siblings had discovered their love for musicals.

Over the years, they saw more musicals together than they could count. But from all the musicals they’ve seen, _The Rocky Horror Show_ was by far their favorite. Not that Len would ever admit it (not even to his sister) but this particular musical had become an outlet for him, an outlet to hope, to dream that there was something beyond the madness that was their life, beyond all the pain and the bruises and the anger and the heists. Sure, not everything was perfect, not even in musicals - most of them had more than their fair share of tragic deaths - but things were simple. It provided the much-needed escape, the escape he knew Lisa also carved, although she never said it out loud.

Lisa had been eleven years old when Len had taken her to see _The Rocky Horror Show_ for the first time. He hadn’t been quite sure if that was the right musical for her age but decided to try it anyway, knowing Lisa loved all the craziness and the science fiction stuff as much as he did. And he had made a good call, because after the performance when they had been walking home, she just hadn’t been able to stop smiling and giggling, literally bouncing with every step.

“That was so, so, so awesome, Lenny!” she had said for what must have been the twentieth time since they had left the theatre.

Len had chuckled. “I’m glad you liked it, Lise.”

“Can we dress up like them? That looked so cool. And then you can help with the make-up!”

Len had paused. As much as he had loved the show, and especially as much as he had loved Dr. Frank N. Furter, and be it only for his carefree attitude concerning his sexuality - Len was pretty sure the guy couldn’t care less about who he’d fall into bed with, which was something Len secretly admired - he knew that if Lewis would ever catch them, Len wouldn’t survive the beating, not that time.

“You could dress up as Frank and me as Magenta!”

“I don’t know, Lise. Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to do that, but…”

Lisa had sighed, and her smile had slipped a little, her eyes getting this strained and wary look Len hated to see. “But Dad,” she had finished for him.

“Yeah, but Dad.”

After that, they had walked in silence. It hadn’t been long, though, when an idea had come to Lisa. “But, Lenny, what if we do this on my eighteenth birthday? I can be out by then, and you’re legal now already anyway!” She pouted and turned her big, blue eyes on him, her version of a puppy dog look Len couldn’t just say no to. “Pretty please?”

“Alright, fine. I’ll see what I can do.”

Lisa had squealed in joy and the smile had appeared on her face again, and Len’s heart had felt lighter than before.

When Lisa had turned eighteen, Lewis had managed to get himself thrown into prison again. A heist had gone wrong, the information Lewis’ “inside guy” had provided had been faulty. Only by sheer luck, Len had managed to escape the cops and hide well enough not to be found. Instead, they had gotten to his father and had sent him off to Iron Heights immediately.

There were two reasons why Lisa’s eighteenth birthday was a particularly joyful day. For one, Lisa was finally considered an adult by the law, which meant that her, Mick, and Len could finally leave this place together without raising too much suspicion. Second (and that maybe was the real reason), it was the day The Rocky Horror Show premiered again at their favorite little theatre, so naturally, they had to go.

But before they watched the musical together, Len had another surprise for his sister. It wasn’t something what he usually did, but he knew she would like it. Nonetheless, he was nervous as hell.

It was exactly three fourteen at the moment, and if Len could count on Lisa’s punctuality (what he usually could), she should arrive home any second. And surely he was right, because-

“Hey, Lenny, I’m home!”

Len pressed play on the recorder, and the Time Warp blasted off the speakers.

_It’s astounding_  
_Time is fleeting_  
_Madness takes its toll_

“What the- holy fuck, Lenny!” A wide smile erupted on Lisa’s face, her blue eyes gleaming in joy as she spotted Len on the large red Bocca sofa, all dressed up in a sparkly leather outfit with black heels, high fishnet socks, glittery gauntlets and his face heavily made-up. He looked exactly like Dr. Frank N. Furter from all the performances they had seen on stage.

“Happy birthday, Lise,” Len said.

“You … you remembered?” she asked, still smiling, her hands covering her mouth.

“Of course I did. Eidetic memory, remember?”

Lisa let out a joyful squeal and came walking towards him, pulling her brother to his feet. Len tried his best not to topple over in those high heels, causing Lisa to laugh heartily.

“Come on, you jerk, and dance with me!” The smile didn’t leave her face for a second.

And what else could Len do than just simply comply and fulfill her wish, when it made her so obviously happy, and especially on such an important day?

They stood next to each other when the next verses blared from the ghetto blaster.

_It’s just a jump to the left_  
_And then a slip to ri-ay-ay-ight!_  
_Put your hands on your hips_  
_And have an amazing tiiime!_

Within a matter of seconds, Lisa became carefree, singing along and dancing, not caring for anything else in this moment. Len glanced sight ways and watched his baby sister who was laughing again, real laughs, maybe the first real laughs he had seen on her face for months, maybe even years.

When the song ended, Lisa pulled Len into a tight embrace, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

“Thank you so much, Lenny,” she sniffled.

“I think it’s nice to see all those hours I spent doing your make-up when you were younger finally paid off,” he said with a smirk.

Lisa laughed. “Of course they do. You’re amazing at that stuff. And at playing dress-up, I mean, holy fuck, Lenny!” She snickered. “Will you wear that as well tonight when we go to the theatre?”

Len paused. “I’m not sure…”

“Oh, come on, it’s gonna be fun! Besides, this whole thing must’ve taken hours.”

“It has.”

“See? You gotta wear this. And plus, no cop that might be there, too, will recognize you.”

When they went to the theatre that night, Len still in his Frank N. Furter get-up and Lisa prettily dressed up as Magenta, exactly the way they had planned it seven years ago, Len felt like he stepped into another world. For the first time in a long time, he felt lighter again, carefree, and able to be himself, not having to hide his feelings behind a mask.

He and Lisa laughed so much that evening, enjoying themselves without fearing to get caught by Lewis and only waiting for his lessons. The actors had been amazing, and the show had been a blast.

And when a small boy with fluffy brown hair and green eyes and a black girl had come up to them to tell them that their costumes were amazing and that they wished they would be old enough to do this too one day, well, it made Len’s heart melt and he couldn’t help but think that this, for once, was a perfect day, and it was exactly the kind of perfect day Lisa deserved to have on her eighteenth birthday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked this small ficlet! Thank you for reading, comments, and kudos are highly appreciated. :-) And come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.itsbrookeks.tumblr.com)!


End file.
